Sakura's Master
by The bunny always dies first
Summary: A kingdom from the past. A boy who needs to make a decision. A girl who wants the truth. A brother who gets what he wants. So many things could go wrong. Three hearts, two roads, one end. Nothing is ever simple. -Summary change- sakuXsasuXita-ish-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura's Master

There she was just lying there. Blood everywhere, her blood. The darkness surrounding her was increasing, immensely. She could feel it; she was dying.

Sasuke was walking through the forest; he couldn't take it anymore. His family was driving him crazy. ''_When are you going to choose you're guardian? When are you going to choose you're guardian?' I can't take it any more! _' he screamed in his head. "Why can't they just leave me alone!" he screamed aloud with a scowl on his face.

Sasuke was at a cross point in his life, it was a long-standing tradition for each member of the Uchiha clan to choose a guardian, to protect and serve. Weather it be an animal or a human, these guardians cannot refuse their masters, weather they like it or not, they must do whatever it takes to protect and serve them. Their master's words were law, to follow them to the ends of the earth, and that exact concept is what Sasuke hated. For some freak to always be there to bother you and ask you if you need any thing, when all you want is to be left alone, but it was a tradition and his family was expecting him to have one in three days; his 18th birthday.

"What should I do?"

**

* * *

****Hey, should I continue this or keep it going…………………………………………….Wee Wee Pee Pee XP. Sorry I just had to do that!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto …

**Sakura's Master**

**A/N: This Chapter starts before the whole Sakura in her own blood thing…ok**

She ran.

It couldn't be stopped; it was coming after.

So she just ran, ran through the woods, afraid for her life.

Sakura knew it was close; she quickly dove behind a large patch of bushes, next to a river.

She saw it, a giant snake. It came to take her back to Orochimarus' hideout. So they could question her.

Sakura had stolen the Orb Of Truth, an orb that can see into the future and show you whatever you want to see. Sakura stole it to see into her past and find out what really happened to her parents.

'_I don't know how long I can hide_' she said in her head. The snake started to move away from where she was hiding, so she decided to move back a bit and hid herself a little more, when she stepped on a twig.

Without even hesitating the snake rapt it's long abdomen around her, breaking her ribs. She quickly took out a large sword from her belt, even though it pained her to do so. She stabbed the snake with as much power she could muster, and sliced of a huge chunk of its flesh.

The snake grew into frenzy, it screamed out in pain and in rage. It let her out of its grasp and hissed at her, it took its tail and rapt it around her ankle. It now daggled her over head, and without question bit her. Its fangs dug into her shoulder in lower abdomen.

Sakura did the only thing she could do; scream.

Sasuke walked through the forest arguing with himself. '_Should it be a dragon? No, how about a tiger? No, that's Itachis guardian_' "Urgh! I don't know what I'm going to do, I have to choose a guardian in three days!" he screamed. '_What am I should I…_' and then he stopped, '_blood'_. That one word made his senses go wild, he followed the trail of blood, it seemed as if something were crawling on the floor trying to escape death. '_Whatever it was it's probably dead by now_' he thought. And then he saw her, lying on the floor was a beautiful –yet bloody-girl.

When Sakura awoke she was in a dark chamber. But then when she looked at the room again, she realized, it wasn't dark, the sun was shinning through three giant windows, making the black paint on the walls shimmer and the curtains roar with delicate beauty (me- does that make sense? I don't know, whatever). She was on a very large, very soft-yet firm- bed, with beautiful, cool (cool as in kind of cold), black silk sheets.

'_Where am I_' she asked in her head as she tried to sit-up. And as if on command, a very handsome boy laid his hand on her shoulder to gently push her back down, as if telling her no to push her self. He had onyx eyes, and short onyx hair. '_Hmm what's up with the chicken ass hair?_' thought Sakura; even though on the outside she was blushing.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, you are in the Uchiha Castle, I found you in one of the forests my family owns. You have a couple of broken ribs, and a fever. Don't push your self." Commanded/stated Sasuke, and with that he left. When Sakura found her brain she realized she didn't have the orb. '_Where could it be?_' she thought. '_Gasp, the snake. I guess I'll never know what happened to my parents._' (Me-….)

Sasukes POV

When I was out side of the room I finally let the blush on my face show, I was surprised that I held it in for so long. I can't believe how unbelievably beautiful she is. I just stood there for a while thinking upon her beauty,

until he heard the voice of the one person that could ruin the moment.

"Itachi" Sasuke growled. "What do you want?"

"Foolish little brother I was just seeing if the rumors were true, that you brought a girl to the castle. Is it true that she's your whore?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Don't say another word!" Sasuke yelled furiously. Defending his love. '_My? Love? Where did that come from?'_

"Touché aren't we, I heard she's a real looker too. I might even take her for my self if you don't watch your self, little brother." Warned Itachi.

"If you touch a hair on her head I'll" Sasuke didn't get to finish his because a giant paw-the size of his head- came flying at him. But he luckily dodged it at the last moment.

It was Itachi's guardian, Tatski.

"You know better than to make threats little brother, you don't even have a guardian yet. Foolish." Itachi stated calmly and arrogantly.

"Son of a …" Sasuke said as he saw his older brother walking away.

"Guardians…What am I going to do?" Sasuke asked him self, as he walked away from the room holding his 'love'.

**Hi sorry about the short chapters but my brain needs to reboot right now, but it won't take long for me to think-up a new chapter, plz R&R!!!! And for all my friends out there from school and all – PURPLE!!!**


	3. Sorry not a chapter

Sorry not a chappie.

Hiya, Sorry 'bout not updating sooner, but you know I do have things to do. Oh wait that's right, I don't, Hahahahaha. (Mummer) Stupid empty social life. Humph! Well anyway. I know some, well actually all of you want longer chapters, but the thing is, is that I have no idea how I'm even going to finish this story, let alone make longer chapters. So really I'm sorry that you have to go through all these short chappies, but you'll get over it. Well anyway I really need help. So does any one have any ideas, I really need help. 'Cause if you don't then it'll just be a bunch of drabble and well crap.

Please help, your humble servant,

Me.


	4. Chapter 3

YOU PEOPLE SUCK!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank the only two people who at least tried to help me. To every one who didn't review, FUDGE YOU!!! (That's right I said fudge! I roll like that.) You lazy bums!!! You should be ashamed of your selves. So I just want to say thank-you to: angel2559 and EmaralEyes69, for your reviews and help. Thank-you……….Lazy bums don't have the decency to at least try and help…I hope you all get bitten by RABID SQUERALS!!!

If you're still reading this then you have no life. Anyway please review and try not to take my little comments to seriously.

-Me.

Sakura's Master

As Sasuke left his place in front of the door, Itachi watched as little brother walk of with a dazed.

'What's up with him, he looks kind of out of it. Maybe his little whore is something I should see. I might have to take this girl for my self. Just to keep him in check.' Itachi thought.

As he approached the door, he kept thinking how his little brother's fan-girls always wanted him over his lil'brother. Even when they were kids he always made them forget about Sasuke, and make them fall in love with him. Even though they were as crazy as they get.

_Flashback:_

_(Sasuke's: 8, Itachi's: 13)_

_Sasuke was walking out of the Blacksmith's store after dropping of the sword he had broken during his fight with Naruto, that afternoon, when… _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a very very very annoying fangirl. _

"_Oh! My!! God!!! It's Sasuke!!!" Screamed another._

_And what did Sasuke do…he ran._

"_SASUKE!!!!!!" Screamed the herd of fangirls._

_Then an eerie was heard came upon them._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" They all yelled._

_Itachi had just walked out of the Market Place. All Sasukes fan-girls ran to Itachi._

"_Oh my god Itachi you're so hot, will you marry me." "No, marry me" "I love you Itachi" "God Itachi you are so AWSOME just tell me and I'll dump my boyfriend"(And so on and so forth)_

_Sasuke just stood back and watched as his older brother just took all of his fangirls. Even though he was relieved, he couldn't help but feel… lonely._

_End of Flashback _

"This is going to be too easy."

And then he opened the door.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the forest, thinking about how to solve his Guardian problems.

"Maybe I could find a wolf, or a dragon somewhere around here." Said a very distressed (AND HOT!!!-sorry) Sasuke.

"I hope that girl's ok, I don't even know her name." Said Sasuke out loud.

And then he stopped '_Why did I just say that_' He thought.

Sasuke didn't understand why he couldn't get her (Sakura (for you retards out there)) out of his head: her eyes, her hair… her lips. (You nasties I know what your thinking. He's thinking 'bout her ass, hips, and boob's. Well YA! Of course, I mean he is a guy, and she is hot. GOD…sorry) She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When he watched her while she was unconscious, he thought she looked like an angel.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed to see her right there and there, so he ran as fast as he could back to the castle, to the room which held the women of his dreams.

* * *

When Itachi opened the door, he saw the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Wow" He said breathlessly. That was the only thing he could say. (You mean he finally shut up? -bad me, stop interrupting the story)

Itachi: enchanted by the beauty laying in the bed, walked over to her.

He sat at the edge of the bed on her right side; he took his hand and gently touched her bare arm.

'_She's so soft_' he thought.

He carefully and gently moved up her arm to her collarbone.

She sighed.

He stroked her collarbone as if she was sacred.

Then he slowly moved up her neck to her check bone.

He couldn't resist anymore.

He bent down… and was about to kiss her when '_SWOOSH_'.

A dagger went flying past his head.

"Get the FUCK away from her you BASTERD."

'Sasuke.'

* * *

Well that's it. Man that took a lot of effort. Well I made it a little logger. Be happy for that.Don't take my comments at the beginning to seriously. I already got a message from a author I reviewed, not good. Listen I have a really retarded sense of humor so if any of you have or if you ever do. And I say something stupid, so sorry. So please don't hate cause I say something 'mean' or retarded sorry, cause really, I'm a people pleaser. Which really sucks sometimes.

Bye-bye,

-Me


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! World! Hey guys I've had such a bad writers block! You would not believe! (Sigh) But now I'm back! Oh oh oh! I have to share with the world the song that has been stuck in my head for so long! Here it goes: EVERYONE LOVES A SLINKY! EVERYONE WANTS A SLINKY! SLINKY SLINKY! GO! SLINKY! GO! YAAAAY! (Huff) Now that, that's over it is time for… (Drum roll!) Another song! Yay!**

**HOTDOGS! ARMOR HOTDOGS! THE KIND OF KIDS WHO EAT ARMOR HOTDOGS! SMART ONES, SHINNY ONE, KIDS WHO CLIMB ON ROCKS! FAT ONES, SISSY ONES, EVEN KIDS WITH CHICKENPOXS! LOVE HOTDOGS! ARMOR HOTDOGS! YAY! I don't care if those are the exact word but… YAY! Oh! Ok last one I promise (crossing fingers) WE'RE DELTA ALPHA NEH OUR BLOOD IS VERY BLUE! OUR CARDS ARE GOLD! OUR MONEYS OLD! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! (Oh ya for the people who don't recognize da songs, they're either from old commercials, or TV shows, like this one) LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR THAT YOU HAVE AIDS! YES YOU HAVE AIDS! NOT HIV BUT FULL-BLOWN AIDS! (No offence to the people who have or the families of people who have AIDS) Ok down to business, for those of you who don't know, or chose to ignore I have a new story! It's called: **_**Blood Blossoms**_** and it's really good! READ IT! Anyway it's a Sasuxsaku and Saku centric story, so please please please PLEASE! Read it… for meeeeee! **

**(Sigh) Alright plz R&R.**

**Oh and if you read all of that, again you have no life. ) **

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sakura's Master**_

The daggers just kept coming, one after another.

Thrown with so much force.

Sasuke didn't even know why he was so angry.

He just met the girl.

Why should he care if… the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, being TOUCHED by the scum of the earth, your own BROTHER? …

"Stop touching her you son of a bitch!" He yelled angrily at his 'Brother'.

…Apparently he did care. (Aww! Cute!)

* * *

Itachi dogged all the daggers, grabbed Sasuke by his collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Foolish little brother, you could have woken 'My Cherry blossom'." Calmly stated Itachi still holding onto Sasukes collar.

"You son of a bitch." Said an angry Sasuke as he tried to free him self from his brothers clutches.

"Foolish little brother why do you care? Don't tell me you're in love with my 'Blossom'. Because I'm afraid that, that would not be acceptable." Inquired Itachi (Did I use that word right? …I have no idea, oh well.)

"Shut up you-"Sasuke was interrupted by a familiar and booming voice.

"What is going on in my castle?" Asked a fuming Uchiha Fugaku.

"Father." Was all Itachi sayed before letting go of Sasuke's collar and walking past his father, out of the hall way and out of site.

"Sasuke what do you think you two were doing?" asked King Fugaku.

"Nothing. Just a misunderstanding." Said Sasuke as he straightened his shirt.

"Illustrate this misunderstanding for me." Ordered the King.

"Itachi thinks that something that I have is his." Said Sasuke, who was unwilling to tell his father that he was loosing his 'love' to Itachi.

"I see." Said a suspicious King. "Have you found your Guardian yet?" And just like that he changes the subject.

"I'm working on it." Was all Sasuke could say.

"You better make your decision soon. You have one day to choose your Guardian." (1 day not including the rest of this one.)

"Yes father." Sasuke said before he saw his Father turn the corner and walk away.

* * *

Sakura wakes up (again) and starts to freak out.

'_Were am I?_' She asks her self in full panic.

She looks around and suddenly remembers what had happened. (What a dumb ass!)

She sits up ...and doesn't wince with pain.

'_Wow that dudes doctors sure can cure._' Thought an astonished Sakura.

She got of the bed and made for the door.

She grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it.

She quietly opened the door and peeked out.

'_The coast is clear._'

She slipped out the door, and quietly ran down the hall.

* * *

Fugaku was reviewing (as should you) and signing some scrolls, when he saw something …Pink?

He stood up from his spot and walked over to the spot of pink poking out from under the table.

He looks down and sees two apple green eyes up at him.

'_Hmm pink hair, unusual but beautifully brilliant._' Thought the amazed King.

The King gently bent down and took the beautiful lost girls hands and brought her to her feet.

The King looked into the innocent girls eyes and asked "Would you like some tea?"

* * *

Sasuke was walking to his room to check on his 'love'.

Sasuke opened the door quietly as to not wake her.

He looked at the bed and…

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku carefully and calmly poured a cup of tea for the pink haired beauty I front of him when they heard:

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO??!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The King carried on drinking his tea as if he hadn't heard his youngest yell.

He had been talking to the young girl for a while and found out that her name was Sakura and that Sasuke brought her to the Castle.

­He also found out that she was running away from Orochimaru, for stealing the Orb of Truth.

"I see." Said the thinking king.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well by now Orochimaru has probably already moved his lair so even if I did find it I wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the Orb of Truth let alone be ale to get out of there alive." Said Sakura.

"Hmm. Do you know if they're dead or alive?" Asked the King.

Sakura looked down sadly. "Yes, they're dead. I know that for sure." She said suddenly depressed.

Sakura's past was a maze surrounded by a forest, sad, dark, and infinite.

"_Mommy?"_

"_Mommy? Wake up Mommy."_

"_Mommy I'm scared, I wanna go home."_

_Silence._

"_Mommy!" Cried out the little girl again._

"_Mommy!!!" She cried, tears pouring down her face._

_The woods._

_The blood._

_And her mother, lying on top of the muddy floor and the dry colorful leaves of autumn, dead. Still with her mouth open from a terrified scream that can no longer be heard._

"Sakura?" Someone asked.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Asked a worried King.

Sakura was so consumed by he memories she hadn't realized that she hadn't said anything for more than ten minutes.

"Yes." She said still in a slight daze. "I'm sorry I'm fine. Just reminiscing an old nightmare."

"Was it about your parents?" Asked a thought filled king.

"Yes, my mother." And then she hesitated. "About her death." She said looking down at teacup in her hands.

"Mm. If it's such a horrible memory, and it's too painful to think about then why do you insist on trying to figure out what happened to them? What do you want, revenge?" Asked the King.

"I don't know why. I don't think I want revenge, I don't think that's what it is." She said contemplating her thoughts. "I think it's just that I want to know why. Why someone took them away from me. Why my family, Why it had to be us." She tried to explain to him, or was she trying to convince her self that that's why she wanted to know.

"The past is the past. It cannot be change no matter how much you try. The only thing you can do is accept it." The King said.

"But how can I when the past is always haunting me!" Yelled the confused and irritated girl.

The calm King kept talking as if she hadn't just yelled at him (wow he's good at that.) "Let go of the past, live in the present, say hello to the future…" The King put down his tea, stood up, took her chin in his hand and lifted it so that she were looking at him in the eye "And always smile."

She looked at him in awe.

He let go of her chin and walked away.

When he was at the doorway about to exit he said, "You may stay as long as you wish. Sasuke will tell you where you will stay for the time being. I hope you know now what it is that you want to do."

Sakura looked up and whispered a 'Thank-You'.

The King nodded and left.

Sakura sighed.

'_I guess I'll be sticking around for a while, now that I don't have anything to with my life.'_

'Hmm Sasuke huh? Wonder if I should go find him now.'

And with that she got up and left to find Sasuke.

* * *

**I'M DONE!!! Yay! God you have no idea how long that took! (Sigh) well please R&R, and don't forget to read my other story **_**Blood Blossoms**_**! Hope you all liked it! Thanks!!! **

**Bye-bye,**

**-Me.**

**P.S. ****I'M A LITTLE TEA CUP!!!!! **


	6. Sorry!

**Hi!!!!! I am very sorry to say that my computer had died a few weeks ago and when I got it back yesterday all my files were deleted, and I lost the 2nd chapter for _Blood Blossom's_ and the 5th chapter to _Sakura's Master_, sorry but I don't even remember what I wrote for them, so you're all going to have to wait for me to think up another chapter. Sorry.**

**Thanks for sticking around this far.**

**Much loves,**

**Me**.


	7. Guess what

**...…..Guess what…..my sister (she's 21) pays the bill for my (mom's) internet aaand she's moving out, in the SUMMER but she doesn't want to pay for it anymore (I guess) and so she's canceling our service TODAY, so I'm not going to have internet until my mom decides to pay for it and hopefully get a faster internet… I have Dial-up and it sucks… anyway I was hoping to update this week, and I would do it NOW but I am no where near finished with Chapter 4 of '**_**Sakura's master**_**' or Chapter 2 of '**_**Blood blossoms**_**' I GREATLY apologize for the inconvenience and if you're still actually waiting for me to finish this/these sad little stories after a the crap that has happened… Thank-you… and I'm sorry.**

**Please don't hate me (People pleaser),**

**-Me.**

**P.S. Oh! And I wrote this little (well not exactly little) poemish weird THING called '**_**Questions of the heart**_**' it's a SasuXsaku so you guy's will probably like it. –Sigh- **_**Wait for me my love! Wait for me! For I shall return!**_** …HA! Sorry I just had to say that. Also I WOULD pay for the internet but… I have no money… and no job… and supposedly I'm a 'ARMY brat' says my sister (who isn't an ARMY brat because we don't have the same dad –half sis-) but I just think she's pissed that my mom buy's me… more things… than her… with money… from the ARMY… hmm… maybe she's right… well whatever it doesn't matter. Anyway I try and update as soon as I can ok? Ok.**


	8. Chapter 5

**To all of you actually reviewed OH! SO MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!!! YOU'RE ALL MY FAMILY!!! OH!!! HUGS FOR ALL!!! OH GOD THE LOVE!!! SO MUCH LOVE GOUP HUG!!!! OH THIS IS SUCH A KODAK MOMENT!!!!! AND FOR ALL OF YOU THAT DIN'T REVIEW…shoo… go on… get out of here… shoo… LEAVE!!!!!! PEOPLE JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY'RE NOT WANTED!!!! GOD!!!! Kidding, kidding all are welcome. But if you don't I WILL HAVE TO USE HOODOO ON YOU!!! Sorry, I watched The Skeleton Key yesterday. My sister said that she would be nice and actually pay the internet for another month… Yay!!! Well anyway enjoy the story.**

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura's Master 

Sasuke was fuming.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Sasuke asked him self out loud.

* * *

Sakura was walking through the house looking for the one called 'Sasuke'.

'_Where oh where has my Chicken ass gone. Oh where oh where can he be._'

While Sakura was… well singing in her head she didn't notice the railing coming up. (Kind of like that part in 'The Omen' where the mom's-can't remember her name-watering the plant, that's hanging from the ceiling-why anyone would put a plant there, I have no idea…people are stupid-and Damien-evil spawn of Satan-comes in on his scooter-from the newer movie not the old one- and knocks her down.)

* * *

'_Where is she_?' Ssuke asked himself.

He couldn't help but worry, for his beautiful (YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL GIRL-WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WH-YOU'RE SO SUICIDAL! SUICI-GET THE FUCK OUT!!! SHOO! MOVE IT1!! GOD… sorry…me… crack head.) pink haired goddess.

Just thinking about her made his… lets just say the things he's feeling are making things **hard**for him. (He sleeps with his hands under the covers doesn't he?)

'I need to find… THERE!'

* * *

Before Sakura new it she was falling.

She screamed.

* * *

I've never felt this way before.

She's just so beautiful. (YOU ARE SO-DON'T START!)

I want her.

I need her.

But Sasuke's going to be a problem.

* * *

The ground was coming closer and closer.

I shut my eyes, I couldn't look.

But… the pain never came.

I opened my eyes, and there he was, holding me in his arms.

I think I might actually be…

"Are you alright?" He asked after a minute (or five) of staring at her.

"Yeah." She said still shocked from the fall.

She acted so fast that he didn't see it coming.

Still in his arms, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pressed her upper body against him, and HUGGED him. She HUGGED him; no one has ever HUGGED **HIM**-except family-.

He stood there, shocked.

He slowly put her down and she pulled her away.

"Thank-you so much, if you weren't here I would have…" She didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Sasuke did something unexpected.

He hugged **her**.

"Please." He pleaded to her. "Please don't **ever** do that again."

Now **she** was shocked.

"You scared me so much. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. Please." He said while hugging her tighter.

Sakura stood there and asked "Why?"

"… Because… I love you." (That was fast…?)

"But you don't even know my name." (Oh ya huh?)

Sasuke pulled away, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said "Does it really matter if I know your name or not, to know that I love you?"

He bent and kissed her on the lips.

She didn't know what to do.

She stood there shocked.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and finally kissed back.

'_I think I love him too, but how… I just met him, how is it that I can love some one I just met?_'

He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"So, what is your name?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

She smiled.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She said breathlessly.

"Sakura." He repeated, then smiled. "It's lovely."

Before Sakura could answer Sasuke kissed her again. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them the whole time.

* * *

'_Where the hell is that Teme?_' asked a very angry blonde boy.

'_He was supposed to meet in the woods two days ago_' (When Sasuke found Sakura) Thought the blonde getting even more angry.

As the young blonde boy walked through the castle looking for Sasuke he ran into the King.

"Ah. Naruto. Sasuke is with a guest right now, he will be with you in a minute." calmly stated the King.

A shocked Naruto said Thank-you as he watched the King turn the corner.

'_Weird… Sasuke better hurry the hell up._'

* * *

As Sasuke began to deepen the kiss a little more, they heard an '_Ahem_', and broke apart.

Sasuke and Sakura tuned their head and saw a man with silver hair. (Silver, gray, white… whatever.)

"Kakashi… what do you want?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke, to his old teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have another guest." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Hn." Was all that he said before Kakashi turned around and left.

Sasukes gaze shifted back to Sakura.

"Wait for me in my, I will be there in a few moment." He said as he cupped her face with his hand-and the other on the small of her back-.

"Ok." Was all she said before he kissed her again and walked off.

'_What am I doing?_' She thought and went off back to his room.

* * *

'_I'm going to kill him if he doesn't…_' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard some one talk.

"You dobe, what do you want?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke.

"You Teme! I've been waiting in the woods for two days now!" Said a angry Naruto.

"Hn. Forgot." Coolly replied Sasuke.

"What do you mean you forgot? Listen I know you've had a lot of problems with having to find a Guardian and all but that's still no excuse!" Yelled Naruto.

"Ah. I've been busy. Now, leave before I call the guards, things to do." Said a annoyed Sasuke as he walked away and toward his love.

"What Teme… Argh! …Humph! Fine." And with that Naruto stormed out of the Castle.

* * *

"How do you think it will end my King?"

"Hmm. I don't know Kakashi, but something bad has to happen before something good happens. It always does." Said the King sadly.

"True, I'm just worries about the bystanders."

"So am I, Kakashi, so am I."

* * *

'_What am I doing here? I've talked to him for like what, 10minutes_?'

'_How is it even possible to feel this way for a guy I don't even know?_'

'_But maybe… maybe my mom was right._'

"_Sakura now I want you to always remember that whatever happens to you and no matter how many people hurt you love is unavoidable and can come at anytime. You just have to let it come_."

'_I guess I should just accept it_.'

* * *

'_I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad it did._'

'_I don't think I could go on if she weren't by my side._'

'_I love her to much, and now I don't think I can ever let her go…_'

'_And I think I know how to do just that._'

* * *

As Sasuke walked into the room he saw Sakura laying on his bed starring at him, she looked beautiful. She was wearing the clothes that his medics gave her when she first came (unconscious) –a dark short sleeve shirt and some Capri's that went up to her shins- that fit her loosely. Her long-up to the middle of her back-was spread across the bed. As she began to sit up he sat down.

She smiled.

"Sakura I need to ask you something." Sasuke told her with a serious face.

She frowned and asked: "What is it?"

**

* * *

Cliffie!!! But it's pretty obvious what I'm going to talk about next time. I think I pretty much know what I'm going to write for the next Chapter, so ****hopefully**** it won't take as long to update. Oh! And I know that they are moving really really REALLY fast, but... you'll get over it. Bye-bye.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello people of the world! I would like to thank all the people who actually reviewed (and haven't left because of all the false chapters). Sorry for not updating sooner…-Sigh- High School SUCKS! It's not that I get too much homework -I rarely get any at all- it's just that I have things on my mind( that and I didn't feel like updating… DON'T KILL ME!), If there are any weird lines in here sorry, they're making us read Romeo and Juliet in school… I swear to God that Shakespeare was on crack when he wrote it… Bastard… I can barely understand it. Anyway we're learning his work and whatever and it's stuck in my head (AND IF YOU WERE IN CLASS MORE OFTEN AND NOT 'SICK' ALL THE TIME YOU WOULD BE IN THE SAME DEAL! OH AND DON'T TELL ME THAT "IT WAS AN ALERGIC REACTION" SOB STORY CRAP, CARMLINA! HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! I KNOW YOUR READING! HEY COMBACK HERE! HEY! ... :(… …...-cough-… excuse me for the interruption.), so… ya. Anywaaay…**

**I have been thinking about it for a while and I want to write a vampire or werewolf (or both) fanfic. Not sure though, I still don't know what it should be about. I've been reading a lot of werewolf and vampire books and fanfics… it's not really working… suggestions?**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Next on Superman…**

"**OH yeah Superman right there", Jimmy screamed as Superman thrust into him. Just then Lois walks in.**

"**Damn it Supes stop fucking Jimmy and come save me."**

"**No one wants to save you bitch" yelled luthor jacking off in the corner.**

**Lois cries then runs off to kill herself**

**Next time**

**Wonderwomen dies and Batman gets it on with the Joker**

**By Faye-Maxwell Snape author of weird Peter Pan fanfiction.**

…**Excuse my friend… she's on muscle relaxants…BAD TIFFANY BAD!**

**REVIEW! **

**Sakura's Master**

Sasuke pushed a strand of Sakura's pink hair behind her ear.

"Sakura, on the 18th birth day of an Uchiha, they are to choose a guardian, a guardian is some one or something that can do many things for you, protect, serve, or even just be there for you. It's a partnership, a commitment." Sasuke paused. "If an Uchiha chooses not to have a guardian, or fails to find the right guardian, they loose their title, power, and place in the family." Sasuke's look intensified. "I-I know that we haven't known each other for long b-but…" Sasuke wasn't able to finish for a sudden warmth had fallen upon his lips. (DAMN YOU SHAKESPEARE!)

Sakura backed out of the kiss (can't find the right wording) and rested her forehead on his.

"Let me think about it." And with that she got up and walked out the of the room, leaving Sasuke mesmerized and alone yet again.

* * *

When Sakura closed the door she leaned against the door and took a deep breath, '_Where all that courage came from I'll never know._'

Sakura sighed and pushed of the wall, '_Time for a walk._'

* * *

As she walked through the Castle she strictly avoided all chamber rooms and any main areas.

Finally making it out side she found her self in the south gardens, that seem to spread out and eventually merge with the forest.

"Wow" She said enchanted by the beauty of it all.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Sakura made a small gasp and quickly turned around, a beautiful woman with dark eyes and black hair.

Sakura shyly nodded signaling a small yes looking intently at the ground.

The woman smiled. "I don't believe I've seen you around hear before."

Sakura just nodded keeping her eyes on the grass below her feet.

"May I ask who invited you hear?"

Sakura looked up and told the woman that Sasuke had found her and brought her here.

"I see. Well it's nice to see the side of him that I love."

Sakura stared.

"Have you spoken to the King?"

Sakura smiled then nodded.

The woman's smile widened "I see you had a good talk with my husband."

Sakura's eyes widened "You're the Queen?"

The smiling women nodded. "Call me Mikoto, and what may I call you?"

"Sakura"

"Very well, Sakura, now to my real question, what are you doing wondering around the garden…"

"Well…" Sakura began but was interrupted, "When you can the royal tour by a Queen."

Sakura smiled.

* * *

"She has just encountered the Queen, Sire" Said Kakashi as he bowed to the King.

"Very well, do they seem to be enjoying them selves?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good and what of my sons?"

"Sasuke is still in his room and Itachi is in the dojo." Kakashi replied.

* * *

The King nodded. "You are dismissed."

'_Just a little sharper_' Itachi said as he sharpened a sword. 

'_Soon, very soon_'

'_I get what I want; you should know that little brother._'

* * *

"So, what is your relationship with my son?" asked Mikoto.

Sakura hesitated, "Well, he asked me to his guardian."

(**A/N: GOD! SONS OF BITCHES! DAMN 'FRIENDS'! NASTY ASSES! SORRY TO STOP THE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY, BUT GOD! FUCKING PEOPLE ARE NASTY TELLING ME ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT WHAT A DIRTY SANCHEZ IS AND WHAT A CAMBODIAN CREAMSICLE IS! EWW! I'M NASTY BUT I'M NOT THAT NASTY, ALRIGHT ON WITH THE STORY, GOD!)**

Mikoto nodded, "And?"

"I don't know, I really like him but I've only known him for a day" (Damn really…I have problems) "and I don't want to regret anything later on in life, I have to be sure before I give him an answer."

Mikoto nodded again. "I understand, but what are you thinking about, if you want to be his guardian or are you thinking about spending your life with a man who will always love you and wish all the happiness in the world?"

Sakura stood there stunned.

She continued, "Of course you can't really take me seriously because all I really care about is making sure my son has a guardian."

Mikoto smiled, "Now that doesn't mean I don't want him to be happy, I just want to make sure he's still in this family by the end of tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, looking at the ground again.

"I don't mean to be this direct it's just that –sigh- it's a stressful time." Mikoto said as she put one hand on Sakura's shoulders.

"I understand, and I think I know my answer now." Sakura said as she looked up.

Mikoto smiled (…again) "Good to here it… now why don't you go tell him."

Sakura smiled then walked away.

'_My son is very lucky, to have you Sakura._'

* * *

**I kind of know what the next chapter is going to be, but I don't know how I'm going to write it… does that make sense? …I don't know… whatever, anyway I hope you liked it! …I just realized I was watching the Soap Opera Channel… eww… The hourglass of sand children… ? That's not right…whatever… OH! I have 2-3 things to share with you guys**

–**For you girls- (You're in a room full of people with a guy on both sides of you …ok? Ok.)**

**Look to the left of you .**

**Look to the right of you .**

**One of these two guys will rape you at the end of the year.**

**Dude to your left- I'd rape her**

**(Messed up ain't it)**

**-My 8****th**** grade poem about a pumpkin… IT WAS FOR HALLOWEEN! GOD!-**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Nothing rhymes with orange so…ya.**

**(I got a 100 on it too HA! BEAT THAT BITCHES!)**

–**A poem I found in a fanfiction… that I never finished… hmm. Anywaaay-**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Sugar is sweet**

**& so are [you**

**however**

**the Roses are wilting**

**and the violets are dead**

**the sugar bowl's empty**

**and my wrists are stained red**

**By-itachi2011**

………………………………………………**..REVIEW!...**


	10. Chapter 7

**First of all I would like to thank Universal Fighter for your awesome review… it made my day… and it's always nice to hear that some thinks your high when you write a story(oh and that's not supposed to be sarcastic either… Anyway this one should have a really good ending in it… if it doesn't then the next one will**.

**Oh and for those of you who didn't understand the whole 'Next on Superman' thing…I didn't write it… my friend Tiffany did… She's special… **

**Sakura's Master**

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know.

He got up off the bed and walked out the door.

_Swish!_

A dagger hit the door behind him.

"Hello, little brother."

* * *

Sakura walked into the castle leaving behind the garden her.

_CRASH!_

'_What the fuck was that?_' She asked her self.

Sakura started running toward the sound.

* * *

(A/N: I can't do the whole… action scene… crap…very well… so if it doesn't come out very well… you'll get over it.) 

'_Damn it_' Sasuse thought as he a dagger hit his sholder.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he plunged toward his brother.

Itachi dogged the attack then grabbed Sasuke leg and twisted.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he felt his arm being broken.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing?" Screamed Sasuke as he dragged him self to a stand.

"Foolish little brother, I told before, I always get what I want." He said as he pulled out a dagger. "I will have My Cherry Blossom."

"You will never get Sakura, NEVER!" He yelled.

"We will see." (He said as he pet a white kitty. XD)

Sasuke took out a giant sword from the sheath around his waist while Itachi took out a small sword and a dagger.

They charged at each other.

* * *

When Sakura got to the origin of the noise, and saw Sasuke charging towards Itachi, and Itachi charging toward him.

"Sasuke! No! STOP!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward them.

She couldn't let them do this, she just couldn't.

She screamed again.

They both turned to her, but couldn't stop, (Déjà vu much?) and then it was just too late.

Both their daggers hit flesh.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Tears began to leak out of Sakura's eyes.

She fell to the floor, blood pouring out of her. 

The King came running in… and screamed at the site he saw.

...The Queen of the Uchiha Castle, the King's Guardian (didn't know that did you… well you do now), the loving mother of two, and the coolest person you would ever know… laid dying on pool of her own blood, with the knives of her sons pressing against her sides and breast, staring up at her husband with cold eyes.

"I told you I would let anything hurt my son."

* * *

**DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YOU! HAHA BITCHES! **…**Sorry, I have issues… anyway, I know it's short and whatever… but you'll get over it. **

**Um, I need help –since no one helped me last time… in fact I only got three reviews, so you know what… Fuck you all who didn't review, that's right I said it, what are you going to do about it? **

…**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**Anyway like I was saying before I need help with the vampire fic I'm writing. I have the first chapter it's a really bad nightmare (which is written very well) but I don't know how to use it… so HELP ME!**

**Bye-bye!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Guess what! I finally put up my vampire fanfic! It's called **_**The Shadows of My Past**__**.**_** Please R&R! Anyway, Chapter 8! If you don't remember what has happened so far then here it is Sakura was found by Sasuke and he healed her. Then Sasuke's brother Itachi found out and wanted to steal her away from him. Sakura found and talked to the King –Sasuke's father- and the Queen -Sasuke's mother/ the kings' guardian. After she talked to them she talked to Sasuke, who said he loves her,and asked her to think about being his guardian. Itachi-who was planning the whole time -attacked Sasuke, and when the final attack was going to be made, Mikoto –Sasuke's mother stepped in and took the hit for both of her sons. **

**Sakura's Master**

Sakura knelt down next to the sleeping Queen.

"I'm so sorry Mikoto, this is all my fault." She whispered to her as she watched her sleeping face.

"Don't worry about her Ma'am," the sudden voice made Sakura jump, she turned toward the new voice. It was a maid, with stunning brown eyes and brown hair made into two buns. (Hmm, I wonder who it could be.) "She'll be alright, she just needs to rest." She said smiling.

**(Cliff notes: Notice how 'Brown haired Maid' and everyone else speak… SYMBOLIZAM, PEOPLE!)**

Sakura looked up at her "Yes, I know." She said to the maid. '_I just hope she'll forgive me,_' she thought.

Sakura then realized that maid must have been sent by someone, "Um, so what did you need from me?" she asked.

The maid jumped with realization, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," the maid then coughed and adjusted her voice to sold mature and serious "The King has requested for your presence to come forth to the Court and Council as a witness in the trial to relay the occurrences of the crime that has disabled our Monarchy and plummeted out economy." Sakura blinked at the girl "in other words he wants you to tell these old guys what you saw."

Sakura stared at her for a bit then finally gave her a small 'oh' before slumping down to the floor, clutching her head.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," the maid said sitting on the floor next to her, "big words hurt my head too."

Sakura couldn't find the energy to laugh. "It's not that, it's just that I've met too many people and have made too many problems in such little time, I think it's a new record."

The maid smiled again. "I know, and you have a right to be tired, and overwhelmed, I mean with your parents dying," Sakura's head slowly bean to turn toward the maid with indescribable eyes. "Your Orochimaru troubles, Itachi and Sasuke both wanting you, and now the Queen…" the maid paused frowning as she finally looked toward Sakura, noticing her face. "What?"

"The only one I've told that about that is the King." Sakura said as she stared at her.

The maid stared at her then blinked with realization. "Oh! Yeah, you see I'm a really big snoop when I'm bored." She said with a bright smile.

Sakura's sweat dropped. (**A/N: I really don't like using that phrase, but I can't think of the right words, so, yeah.)**

"Well," the maid said finally standing "time to go get you ready for the Council. We'll do your hair; get you some clean clothes, (sniff) (sniff) maybe a bath."

Sakura just stood then nodded.

"Hmm, you could probably fit into one of the Princes cousin's dresses."

"Wait, I don't know your name."

"Oh, it's Tenten."

And with smile, Tenten lead her down the hall.

**

* * *

**

Short, I know, I just wanted to post this so I can finish watching Superbad…so …yeah …if I finish what now will be Chapter 9 then I'll put it up today …if not then …soon.


	12. Chapter 9

**I got cussed out over fanfiction again… -Sigh- poop. Is there such a thing called Internet Lawyer? …I think I'm going to change the summary… yeah…Ok, well, Chapter 9!**

**Sakura's Master**

'_Ahh, there is nothing like soaking in a tub… after not bathing for three days._' Sakura thought as she relaxed in the warm water, enjoying the different scents that Tenten had added to it, but was then interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hurry up Sakura, the Council's not going to wait for ever" yelled an impatient Tenten.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the changing room, washed and ready to meet the 'Council'.

She walked down the hallway with fear in her heart; she began clutching to her silk blue dress and felt that her choker was literally doing what it's name suggested; chocking her.

Tenten saw these actions and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be ok."

Sakura nodded then took a deep breath and started walking again. And before she knew it she was in front of the King, Sasuke, Itachi, a large audience, and a group she later found out was the Council.

* * *

Sakura didn't understand a word of what they were saying.

They were speaking in an old language; very old.

As she looked around the room taking her attention of the trial and the two chained men that were in love with her.

She noticed quickly that she was the only one who didn't understand the only one not looking in the direction of the trial.

Then her eyes met those of a young man with blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.

The young man gave her a weary smile then looked back at the main event.

Then a sudden voice startled her, it was the King.

"Sakura, we will now here your testimony."

Sakura stumbled to a stand and began telling them if what had happened.

* * *

Sakura -as they were now speaking English **(A/N: English, Japanese… whatever) - **could finally understand them

"The crime has been done, witnesses have spoken, the court has heard enough, and we of the Council have made our decision," said a man who appeared to be the oldest member of the Council. "You two have disgraced our country, deceived this Council, greatly hurt our Monarchy, and now you stand before use to receive sentencing." He said as he looked at Sasuke and Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha, first son to our King, Fugaku Uchiha, Crown Prince to this country, and the Heir to the Thrown, today you have shown this court that you are not the right choice for the crown and perhaps never will be. You Itachi Uchiha, have been stripped of your title and will be separated from your Guardian until further notice. You will also be taken under the guidance of one Kakashi Hatake, until he says otherwise." And with a wave of his hand the guards took the chained Itachi away, and moved Sasuke into view.

"Sasuke Uchiha, second son to our King, Fugaku Uchiha, you have yet to choose a guardian, and with the crimes you and your brother have committed we are considering not allowing you one. But without Itachi you are the next heir." Sasuke said nothing, he just stood their and listened, "We the Council have decided that we will not allow you the privilege of choosing your own Guardian," Sasuke stiffened, "and leave that decision to the King."

Time froze.

No one moved.

It had been the first time in history for an Uchiha not to be able to choose their own Guardian, to choose the one being they were to live out their lives with.

After the initial shock wore off the room filled with whispers and judgment, but all was quiet when the old Council member waved his hand for silence. "King Fugaku, if you please?" Passing the conversation over to the King.

"Sasuke" the King said in a strong but fatherly voice "I have thought of this matter and I have decided that your Guardian should not be for me to decide, and I am not the one who you have hurt," Sasuke looked at him with hopeful eyes "I will leave the decision to my Queen."

**(I swear to God people just don't want the job.)**

The Councils never spoke a word and nodded.

"Very well, but if the Queen is not conscious bye half past Eleven tonight, the King will choose for you, until then you are confined to your chambers, this court is dismissed."

**

* * *

**

Short again, I know but remember that this was supposed to be the other half of Chap. 8. I have a question, I want to change my summary but I want to know if the new ones better or I should keep the old one… so tell me.

**Old summary:**

**Sasuke has to find a guardian to serve him for the rest of his life, but he dosen't know how to choose one. What will happen when he finds a beautiful girl with pink hair and amazing powers, will he let her go free or make her stay with him forever? R&R plz**

**New summary:**

**A kingdom from the past. A boy who needs a guardian. A girl who wants the truth. A brother who gets what he wants. So many things could go wrong. Three hearts, two roads, one end. Nothing is ever simple. -Changed the summary- sakuXsasuXita(ish)**

**Which is better? –No poll-**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my new vampire fic **_**'The Shadows of My Past**_


End file.
